


Double up

by FPwoper



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jimmy Novak, Beta Castiel, Bondage, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dom Castiel, Double Penetration, Gen, Heat Sex, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Jimmy Novak, Twincest, implied possibility of mpreg, pretty much a mess is what this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean’s heat hit him all of a sudden, and now that he’s claimed by not one, but two amazing guys, he has to have the both of them in him to quench his heat.SPN Kink Bingo square: ABO dynamicsSPN ABO Bingo square: Dean/Cas/Jimmy





	Double up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Also, for sharkfish. Thanks for asking me to write this like... a week ago or so.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square: ABO dynamics  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: Dean/Cas/Jimmy

**Double Up**

 

Dean’s in heat. He hates being in heat – it’s the one thing he hates about being an omega. Otherwise, it’s all pretty neat, especially now that he’s been claimed. No one dares catcall him for fear of his mate, and they don’t even know that he’s got two mates. It’s honestly the best thing that has ever happened to him. He did _not_ expect that to send him into heat, though.

But apparently it did. Send him into heat, that is. It’s been two days, and his scent is slowly changing to accommodate the twins’ slightly more woody scents into his apple-and-cinnamon scent. Dean likes it a lot, and the fact that both the twins wanted him is also something that he’ll probably be giddy about for a while. They’d been dating for a while before they even talked about getting mated, but surprisingly, Cas was possessive as hell for a beta, while Jimmy was fine with not claiming Dean yet. Castiel was also a pushover, which is why they are mated already, six months into their relationship. Jimmy and Dean immediately knew that they were a good match, and Castiel and Jimmy were a package deal, so Dean accepted – and he fell in love with Cas pretty soon after.

It’s his love for Jimmy and Cas that put him in this position, and he knows that he’ll thank the twins on his bare knees for this after they’ve helped him through his heat if his knees can handle it. Cas and Jimmy are rather active in the BDSM community, and they’ve put their expertise towards trying to ease Dean’s heat. He’s currently tied up, albeit simpler than usual. Both his legs are in a frogtie, and Dean can’t quite close his legs comfortably, which is probably the point. His hands are bound together on his back.

“Are you still good, Dean?” Jimmy asks, hovering over Dean’s knees with a worried look. It’s strangely endearing to see the guy worried while his hard cock bobs with every movement. “Your knees are looking a little pink already...”

“I’m good, Jimmy,” Dean assures him. “Colour’s green.”

Although Dean might have preferred being hogtied, the frogtie means that the twins really want to do something with him, and he flushes a deeper red. He knows he’s already pretty far gone, and the heat is slowly stripping him of his coherence and ability to consent, but he trusts the twins and knows that they will be able to stop when something goes bad.

Castiel walks back into the room with a glint in his eyes, and Dean is both scared and horny. Even though Castiel’s a beta, he acts like he’s the alpha rather than Jimmy, and none of them have any issues with that. Jimmy likes Castiel dominating him, too, and Dean simply loves being told what to do.

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel says, “here’s what I want you to do. I want you to sit up for now. I’ll scoot in behind you, and Jimmy will be at your front. If you want to safeword or tap out or if you don’t feel safe at any point, you can tell either me or Jimmy. The ties are there to avoid you accidentally trashing when we’re filling you up. We love it when you struggle but right now, we just want to fuck the heat out of you. Is that okay, Dean?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says.

“We’ve already talked through this scenario at some point, are you still okay with us surprising you with anything you have agreed to?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, again. He loves not knowing what’s coming – could be a spanking, or humiliation, or anything, really. Dean will just take it at this point. He needs a cock in him soon. “Fuck me, please.”

“We will, love,” Jimmy says, slowly moving into position in front of Dean. “But we want you to listen closely to what we say, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, great,” Jimmy whispers, kissing Dean softly. Dean feels more than sees Castiel move behind him, tugging him back against a hard cock. Dean’s been steadily leaking slick for a while now, and the press of Cas and Jimmy’s bodies against his own triggers his own arousal, too. He feels his mind grow hazy and moans into Jimmy’s ear.

“Please, sir, please fuck me.” Dean doesn’t care that he’s begging already. The twins haven’t seen him in a heat yet and don’t know that he’ll be a begging mess the entire time, but he knows that they’ll love it. “Please.”

“Not yet, Dean,” Castiel murmurs into Dean’s ear. “We’ll get you stretched out a little for Jimmy first, is that okay? He can knot you, and then we’ll see what happens after.”

“Yes, sir, please.” Dean moans loudly as Castiel’s fingers trail downward over his curved spine. He wants those fingers inside of him as soon as possible, but he also knows that Castiel will take his time when he’s in heat. It won’t necessarily hurt Dean, but it’s uncomfortable to be fucked _a_ _lot_ , and since his heat will be demanding just that, Castiel is taking precautions. Stretching him will help ease some of the uncomfortableness.

Jimmy has captured his lips again in a sweet kiss. While Dean _wants_ the kiss to turn filthy, he’s just going to cherish this. Dean gasps into the kiss as Castiel’s finger breaches his wet hole and pushes in slowly but surely, but Jimmy distracts him again by turning the kiss dirtier, just like Dean wanted. His tongue slips inside and Dean sucks on it while riding Castiel’s finger. It’s slightly harder while he doesn’t have full command over his legs, but he’ll manage.

Castiel is quick with working in the second, third and fourth finger, and as much as Dean would like Cas to fist him, now is not the time. His body is begging for a knot, and it’s only Jimmy still occupying his mouth that stops Dean from using his words to beg for Jimmy’s cock inside him. Jimmy and Cas both seem to sense that, though, and when Jimmy’s lips disappear _and_ Castiel’s fingers slide out, Dean mewls. He wants them both back – or well, he wants something to fill that void.

“Can you lean forward, Dean? Spread your legs over Jimmy’s sides so you can sit on his cock?” Castiel asks, but Dean can’t do anything but moan. He wants Jimmy’s cock in him _now,_ doesn’t want to move around to get it. Castiel takes his bound arms, checking if they are still not cutting off any blood circulation, and then uses the ties to manoeuvre Dean into position until he’s on the tips of his knees, balancing over Jimmy’s erection.

Castiel takes Jimmy’s dick in hand and aligns it, before guiding Dean downward. Jimmy’s cock slides in easily, and Dean sighs, relieved. Just having a cock in him soothes his mind. Dean can’t really ride him comfortably, but it seems that Cas and Jimmy thought about that, too, and Castiel helps Dean meet Jimmy’s small thrusts. For now, it’s enough, but Dean knows that his body will demand Castiel’s cock at some point as well.

Luckily, the twins factored that in, and it doesn’t take long before Dean feels Castiel’s fingers creeping down over his back. When one finger trails down through his crack, Dean can’t help but moan, and Jimmy stills his thrusts. Dean’s breathing gets more erratic as he understands what the twins wanted for tonight. It’s such a good idea, and he’s mentally hitting himself for not thinking of it earlier.

Castiel’s finger, slicked up with artificial slick, slowly breaches Dean, and both Dean and Jimmy moan at the intrusion. It feels like there will be a point where fingers and a cock will be too much for Dean, but he knows that it will help him get through his heat. Also, he just wants the two of them in him at the same time, so if Castiel continues his careful preparation, it might actually happen.

Dean wants Castiel’s cock in him, _now_ , or at least that Jimmy starts moving again. Jimmy seems to catch that thought and starts up a slow rhythm, keeping in sync with Castiel’s careful finger. Dean feels Jimmy’s knot starting to grow, and he growls.

“Not yet,” he manages, and Jimmy’s eyes fly open wide and he nods.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel says, voice soft. “I was just thinking that that knot is not welcome yet. I want to get my cock in, as well. Are you ready for a second finger, Dean?”

“Please, Cas,” Dean moans. He’s been wanting that second finger a while now, and he knows that Cas won’t even need the slick for this. He’s leaking again, even past Jimmy’s cock, and it’s turning into a mess. At this point, he’s honestly glad for the heat/rut sheets he bought a while ago, and he hopes that they’ll be able to handle this much slick without leaking through.

“Please, please.” Dean doesn’t know what he’s begging for now, but when Jimmy’s thrusts start to turn more forceful and focused on his prostate, Dean knows that’s exactly what he needed. When Castiel adds another finger, Dean moans even louder. He loves when the twins take their time to take him apart entirely, and so far, having both Jimmy’s cock and Castiel’s fingers is doing wonders for soothing the heat raging within him as well as comforting him that they both want him.

Castiel is stretching his hole slowly, and although there are some sparks of pain, his heat and slick take care of easing the way and make it a lot easier to ignore the pain that should come with how much he must be gaping when the twins are done with him. There are other parts of him that are less easily ignored, though. His crouched position is starting to hurt his knees, but he doesn’t want the twins to untie him. Castiel and Jimmy are talking to each other without using their words again and come to an agreement without including Dean.

“Dean, are you ready for my cock?” Castiel asks, and Dean is now reduced to just moans. He _wants_ Castiel’s cock, sure, and he thinks he’s ready, but he knows that he won’t be sure about it until Cas is actually working his way inside. Three fingers is usually enough to prep him for Castiel’s slightly smaller girth, but they’ve never done this while also having Jimmy inside of him.

“I think he is, Cas,” Jimmy says softly. He puts his arms around Dean and lifts him off his cock. Dean whimpers as he feels his hole stretched but not filled anymore, and whines to get it back. Jimmy hushes him and rocks him back and forth. “Shh, darling. It will be alright. Castiel is slicking up his cock for you, and I’ll put you back on him, on your back, okay? That might help you knees a little.”

“We know this hurts you, Dean, and we also know that you don’t want to be untied because you enjoy this way too much, but we honestly don’t want your knees damaged too badly, okay?” Castiel says from behind him. Dean simply whimpers again, and when Jimmy lifts Dean and slowly lowers him onto Castiel’s cock, his whimpers turn into sighs of happiness. When Jimmy positions his cock near Dean’s entrance and slowly pushes in, the sighs turn into breathy moans.

“So full,” Dean manages, and Castiel and Jimmy pepper him with kisses all over at that. “So good.”

“That’s what we thought, too,” Castiel hisses. Dean is still facing Jimmy, and he sees how much effort it takes Jimmy to keep his thrusts slow and not too rough. “Damn, you’re tight like this.”

“Yes,” Jimmy moans. “I don’t think I can take this very long, Cas. Damn.”

“More,” Dean whispers. “Fuck me, Cas. Knot me, Jimmy. Please. Please, I need you.”

“Okay, Dean.” Castiel punctuates his words with a harder thrust, and Jimmy takes over quickly, since he is in the easier position for filling Dean over and over again. Some well-aimed thrusts push Castiel’s cock against Dean’s prostate over and over again, and Dean comes with a low wail, and Castiel comes soon after, pulling out as the first spurts of come paint Dean’s inside. As soon as Castiel’s slipped out, Jimmy crouches over Dean further and he fucks into Dean harder than he had before.

Dean feels delirious, but  he _needs_ to be filled, _needs_ to be knotted. “Please, Jimmy, please knot me.” Castiel is back to sucking marks into Dean’s shoulder and nibbling around their mating bite, and Dean absolutely loves the attention. Castiel is keeping him up so his brother can fuck Dean full of pups, and it is that thought that shoves Dean over the edge again. He isn’t positive that he can come again when he feels Jimmy’s knot catch, but then he comes again and proves himself wrong. Jimmy is moaning softly into Dean’s ear, already cuddling him and pulling at the ties that bind Dean’s legs.

Castiel quickly joins him and together they loosen Dean’s legs again and stretch them to get the blood flowing again. They tingle a little, but Dean doesn’t register much past that. His heat is satisfied for now, especially now that he’s cuddled up with his two mates, and with a knot in his ass. This is the best heat so far, and he’s glad he got to share it with the twins.

Before he can tell the twins that, though, his endorphins crash, and he’s so tired all of a sudden that he just accepts that he’ll have to tell them how much he loves them later. After a nap. With the twins.

 _This is good_ , he thinks. If this is an example of how it’s going to be, Dean doesn’t ever have to be worried about heats anymore. He already knew that he’d chosen his mates well, but now he also knows that they are great at helping him through heats. He’s looking forward to the rest of his heat, now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
